Oncle
by Larme de Cristal
Summary: Spoil chapitre 700 ! / Gaara est stressé. Très stressé. Kankuro en profite donc pour le taquiner. Mais comment ne pas être empli d'appréhension quand on est à quelques minutes de rencontrer l'enfant de sa grande-sœur, son neveu ? /... ou comment Gaara a réagi en rencontrant ce petit bout-de-chou de Shikadai.


**Hello ! Eheh, comme je vous l'avais promis, me revoilà avec un texte sur l'univers de Naruto. Alors, alors, remerciez Keisuke-my-lover de m'avoir donné l'idée de ce texte, un moment entre Gaara et Shikadai. Bon, là le petit Nara est né il n'y a pas longtemps, du coup il ne peut pas trop avoir de grande conversation avec son oncle, mais je pense faire un autre texte sur eux à l'avenir. Du coup, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

 **Musique**

 **Fred Bouchal - Family Bonds**

* * *

 **Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Oncle**

* * *

Gaara passa la porte de l'hôpital de Konoha et s'empêcha, avec de grands efforts, de pousser Kankuro pour qu'il se dépêche un peu plus. Une fois dans le hall, il se força à ne pas courir jusqu'à l'accueil. Il était le Kazekage de Suna tout de même. Déjà que les conseillers avaient eu du mal à accepter qu'il vienne en personne et avec Kankuro comme unique escorte, il n'allait pas faire honte à son village.

\- Bonjour, nous venons voir Temari Nara, intervint Kankuro auprès des infirmières tenant le comptoir d'accueil.

L'une d'elles leur sourit et se pencha vers une liste avant de relever la tête.

\- Oui, elle nous a prévenues de votre arrivée. Chambre 508 messieurs.

Les jeunes hommes la remercièrent puis entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Une fois les portes refermées, Gaara relâcha la pression et poussa un profond soupir stressé. Kankuro le regarda d'un air moqueur, mais posa quand même sa main sur son épaule pour le soutenir moralement. Les portes se rouvrirent. La chambre 508 était la toute première à droite. Le marionnettiste frappa doucement, puis entra en premier, suivi par le Kazekage qui prit le temps d'inspirer un bon coup.

\- Gaara ! Kankuro ! Vous avez fait vite ! s'exclama Temari en les apercevant.

Un sourire rayonnant illuminait son visage devenu un peu plus rond avec la grossesse. Son petit-frère regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit rien d'autre qu'une couveuse vide et une chaise posée près de la fenêtre sur le rebord de laquelle on avait étalé un plateau de shogi miniature. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Temari ajouta :

\- Le bébé est allé prendre un bain avec Shikamaru. Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant.

Juste quand elle finissait sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer Shikamaru. Il tenait quelque chose entre ses bras, enroulé dans une serviette épaisse. Il s'arrêta un instant en voyant que la population de la chambre avait un peu augmenté depuis qu'il était partit, puis sourit à ses beaux-frères.

\- Salut ! J'espère que le voyage jusqu'ici ne vous a pas trop posé de problèmes, demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa femme pour lui donner délicatement ce qu'il avait dans les bras.

\- Tu parles ! On n'a même plus d'ennemis à se farcir entre Suna et Konoha, cela devient presque ennuyeux, répondit Kankuro en riant.

Gaara ne dit rien. Toute son attention était focalisée sur ce que Temari tenait contre elle. Cette dernière lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire d'approcher. Il hésita quelques instants avant que Kankuro le pousse doucement dans le dos pour l'encourager. Il s'avança alors lentement, avec une expression à la fois curieuse et effrayée sur le visage, comme un enfant qui se retrouve devant quelque chose qu'il ne connait pas. Lorsqu'il arriva à côté de sa sœur, il put enfin discerner le bébé caché entre les pans de la serviette. Temari se pencha vers lui afin qu'il puisse mieux voir. Le petit être tourna sa minuscule tête vers son oncle et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Gaara resta coi devant ce bout d'homme à l'air si fragile. Il n'avait pour seuls cheveux qu'une houppette aussi noire que la chevelure de Shikamaru, mais ses immenses yeux couleur émeraude ne pouvaient venir que de la kunoichi de Suna. Temari lui tendit le nouveau-né qu'il cala maladroitement entre ses bras. Aussitôt, le bébé lâcha un profond bâillement avant de s'endormir contre le torse du jeune homme. Sa mère rigola légèrement en faisant remarquer qu'il tenait bien de Shikamaru.

\- Comment l'avez-vous appelé ? demanda Kankuro en s'approchant pour titiller légèrement la joue du bébé.

\- Shikadai, répondit Temari. On n'avait pas trop le choix avec cette fichue tradition du clan Nara à toujours commencer les prénoms par « shika », ajouta-t-elle ensuite en lançant un regard en coin à son mari qui retourna à sa partie de shogi, levant les yeux au ciel.

Gaara n'écoutait que vaguement ses amis. Il était fasciné par l'être dont il sentait la respiration à travers ses vêtements. Il était oncle à présent. Un sourire étira ses lèvres rien qu'à cette pensée. Enfin quelqu'un de sa famille qui ne le connaîtrait jamais durant sa « période psychopathe », comme se plaisait à l'appeler Kankuro pour rire. Enfin un être qui pourrait l'aimer comme cela, d'instinct, sans avoir à creuser comme avaient dû le faire son frère, sa sœur ou encore Naruto pour découvrir ce qui se cachait sous la soif de sang. Une étrange sensation de chaleur se répandit dans son cœur, une sensation sur laquelle il ne réussit pas à mettre un mot. Il se contenta alors de regarder ce petit bout d'homme assoupi contre lui, sous le regard bienveillant et attendri de son frère et de sa sœur. Se disant que le bébé allait prendre froid s'il restait trop longtemps hors de sa couveuse, Gaara le reposa délicatement dedans. Il paraissait aussi fragile que du cristal et le Kazekage avait peur de lui faire mal. Avec un sourire, Temari couvrit Shikadai puis lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

Enfin, le regard de l'ancien jinchuuriki se détacha du bébé pour se poser sur la jeune femme. Alors qu'elle passait ses mains sur les joues rebondies de son enfant, une expression que Gaara n'avait jamais vue teintait ses traits. C'était comme si on avait transformé son sourire en une lumière étincelante et saupoudré ses yeux d'éclats de tendresse. Le jeune homme avait toujours pensé que sa sœur était jolie, belle même, mais, à cet instant, il la trouva plus magnifique que jamais. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il s'approcha d'elle. Quand elle releva la tête pour le regarder d'un air étonné, il déposa délicatement un baiser sur sa joue, puis murmura :

\- Je suis content pour toi, sœurette.

Temari écarquilla les yeux de surprise face à cet acte plus que rare venant de son petit-frère, mais finit par lui sourire en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Kankuro était penché sur son neveu. Il se redressa soudain, comme s'il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose, et fouilla dans son sac. Il en sortit finalement une petite marionnette ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un cerf.

\- Tiens, dit-il en la tendant à sa sœur, tu le lui donneras quand il sera plus grand, histoire de lui changer du shogi que ton mari ne manquera pas de lui enseigner.

La jeune femme lâcha un rire, remercia son frère pour son cadeau, puis examina le jouet. Le cerf avait été taillé dans un bois clair et dans les moindres détails. La jeune mère le déposa sur la table à côté de son lit. Le marionnettiste jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le mur et attrapa son frère par les épaules.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, mais nous allons devoir partir. Il est déjà tard et le conseil de Suna a insisté : une semaine hors du village et pas une minute de plus. On a encore trois jours, mais c'est tout juste le temps qu'il nous faut pour retourner à Suna.

\- Quels rabat-joie, ces conseillers ! râla Temari avant d'accepter l'accolade que ses petits-frères lui offrirent en guise d'au-revoir.

Kankuro titilla une nouvelle fois la joue de Shikadai en passant, tandis que Gaara déposait un baiser papillon sur son front. Les deux hommes serrèrent la main de Shikamaru qui était retourné à sa partie de shogi en solo avant de passer la porte en secouant la main.

\- Ah, au fait, Matsuri et Yukata te passent le bonjour. Elles voulaient venir, mais elles avaient une mission, informa Kankuro en repassant sa tête dans l'encadrure de la porte.

\- Dommage... Dis-leur qu'elles peuvent me rendre visite quand elles veulent, ça me ferait plaisir de les voir.

\- Pas de problème ! A plus, grande-sœur !

Les deux jeunes hommes repassèrent devant l'accueil en saluant les infirmières. Quand, finalement, ils sortirent de l'hôpital, Gaara se rendit compte que quelque chose était né en lui. Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentit vraiment entier.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et à bientôt pour d'autres textes. Bisous !**


End file.
